leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vayne/Background/@comment-5792198-20121126114827/@comment-5606883-20130112024705
Thats not a -bad- idea, but it does have its flaws. And it could work for a champion, but I don't see that -ever- working as a champion that has a relation to Vayne. Remember that Vayne's two reasons to fight is to protect the innocent from evil mages who want to cause harm useing black magic and purge them from the world, "I hear the innocent cry out", and to either seek revenge on the witch that tortured and killed her parents or to avenge her parents by killing the witch. * ^ That, plus the fact that she is a "lone wolf" who doesn't want to tell anybody about her past (Read her League Judgement) and has made no attempt to get a partner or befriend others says that she -wants- to work / be alone. So if a new champion is suppost to be a friend or a partner of Vayne, he '-must-' relate very closely to her so she has a -real- reason to stay with him. (Below is a rough draft of a possible lore for a champion that could relate to Vayne in my opinion. I wrote it to give a clear example of what I was trying to say, incase the point I am trying to make is hard to understand. It is in -no- ways perfect and I am -'not'- trying to show off my Lore writting skills. It is simply an example.) * A champion, for instance, could have had their family killed by a black mage but instead of -that- champion overcoming that hardship like Vayne, he/she instead is haunted by that experiance. And when Vayne hears what happened (news of an evil mage murdering a whole family is -bound- to reach Vayne) one of two things happens. Ending 1: Vayne hears about this and rushes to find him so she can get information about the black mage so that she can make sure he never hurts another innocent person again. Surely realizing that the new champion is hurt, sad, and angry she takes him with her as she hunts down the mage that murdered his family, and kills him. And after seeing the mage die, the new champion realizes that the evil mages and witches -aren't- all powerful and they -can- be killed. So he joins the League to learn from Vayne and eventually become another Night Hunter or atleast do what he can to stop evil. (They are not partners in any way, the new champion is just learning skills from her. This story ending wouldn't make sense to have them be friends/partners.) Ending 2: The evil mage that murdered the new champion's parents is now torturing the new champion and getting ready to kill him; Vayne then tumbles in and condemns the mage- saving the new champion's life and purging another evil soul. After Vayne sees that she was too late to save his parents, and that the new champion was sadistically tortured like her parents, she feels great sympathy for the new champion and decides that she needs to be there for him to protect him- "taking him under her wings" so to speak. (With this kind of ending they -'can'- be friends/partners because Vayne has too big of a reason to ignore him.) See how with the 2nd ending the new champion is still scarred from the incident? Thats (imo) the only way that Vayne would agree to have a partner/become friends with another champion; because he '-doesn't-' know "what she's been through in life" and you two seem to be trying to focus on that- having a champion that understands what shes been through and has overcome it like her. <-- If that happened, what reason would Vayne have to stick around with him? No reason, because there is nothing more she can do for him to help. So she would just go back to hunting creatures of the night and trying to protect everyone else. However, if the new champion -hasn't- overcome the suffering and pain from that traumatic experience then she would feel sorry for him because -she- (Vayne) knows what it is like. And since she was able to overcome it, she would have a reason to keep him by her side- so she could protect him, and try and cure him ("cure" for lack of a better word...) by showing him what she did to overcome the hardships in hopes that he will also, some day, be able to overcome them too. Vayne wants to protect the innocent, and you can't get much more innocent than that. And if Vayne would leave the new champion like he is, then he would either die or live a horrible life because he would be scared, alone, and without hope- thats why she would stay.